Pair Of Jacks
by ShooBeans
Summary: A series of Morgan/Reid oneshots. Various ratings and warnings will apply.
1. Please Check

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Criminal Minds related.  
><strong>

**Title:** Please Check

**Rating: **K**  
><strong>

**Warnings: **Slash, but other than that it is surprisingly innocent.

Since I write so many oneshots, I've decided that instead of giving them their own stories, I'm just going to compile them all. Makes it easier on me. XD

* * *

><p>Throughout his stay at the BAU, Reid had come to learn just how completely and utterly juvenile his coworkers could be. In specific, Derek Morgan.<p>

Yeah, alright, even Reid would admit that Derek came off like a perfectly rational, mature federal agent what with his professional façade that managed to fool even the most seasoned profiler, but Reid wasn't fooled in the least. Oh no, he was onto Derek Morgan. He knew Morgan's game.

Sure, it wasn't an in-your-face sort of immaturity like a tantrum; it wasn't spit in the food or defacement or defamation of private property like most hooligans – Morgan seemed to have at least that much tact – but it was childish all the same. Rather, it was an… obnoxious sort of behavior that had absolutely no rational explanation in the least. It was a fake snake popping out of the coffee grinds can or a picture of a cat with disturbingly large eyes and bad grammar tucked very inappropriately into a case file or… god, Reid could go on and on.

Yes, even he too had his moments where he acted more like his shoe size rather than his age, Reid didn't even want to recall the Physics Magic incident, but even he generally knew when enough was enough. And his were entertaining! They weren't exactly what Reid would call mischievous. Not like Morgan.

And it had all started from the very beginning, since Reid's first week at the BAU. While it may have been small like Morgan first labeling him 'Pretty Boy' – a nickname Reid really never understood the origin to – it had escalated over the years, all the while, people refusing to believe that Morgan was ever the culprit behind a prank. Instead, there was always the response of, "uh-huh Reid, whatever you say," which could only be translated into, "don't try to blame this one on Morgan."

It was horribly irritating.

More often than Reid would ever care to admit, he found himself being thumbed as the responsible party and it was an utterly humiliating process, especially when Hotch became involved. The first time had been the worst, however.

_Reid stood in front of Hotch's desk, head bowed, eyes downcast as the older profiler ever so kindly reminded him that federal property did not make for toys, scolding him about something that wasn't even his fault! But what was he going to do? 'Oh Hotch, it was Morgan, really, I swear.' Not only did that give Reid the distinct feeling of tattling but he really didn't think Hotch would believe him which would probably only make matters worse._

_So Reid simply stood there like a school boy before the much feared principal, taking his reprimand with as much grace as he could muster. Morgan was going to pay, that much was painfully obvious._

_Reid was only too happy to scurry out of the room with promises that it would never happen again when Hotch finally dismissed him, the younger male wondering if he'd ever be able to recover from his current level embarrassment. Somehow, he found it rather doubtful._

_And there was Morgan, sitting at his desk with a far too smug looking smirk. The older profiler was the very picture of ease, propped leisurely against the desk, chaired tilted faintly back, half lidded dark eyes watching Reid's every movement down the stairs. Reid let out an annoyed huff and pointedly looked away in a gesture he was sure would clearly showcase his displeasure. Instead of Morgan offering the only appropriate response – a heartfelt apology and a sincere promise that it wouldn't ever happen again – he laughed._

_Actually laughed._

_Derek Morgan let out a snort-like chortle as if he had considered stifling himself at first before thinking better of it. Or worse really from Reid's standpoint because he certainly wasn't amused in the least._

_Without thinking about it, Reid picked up an empty plastic cup from one of the nearby desks and promptly chucked it at the other's head. … Considering just what the material was made of, however, to say that it fell short was being terribly polite. What it actually did was come back and hit Reid in the leg, only further fueling Morgan's insufferable snickering. Had Morgan been older, Reid _might_ have been concerned about a heart attack. Only might because Reid's pride was currently taking quite the beating. He was left to sullenly make his way over to his desk._

And it wasn't only office pranks that were limited to Morgan's seemingly closet juvenile behavior either. Oh no, Reid had to suffer off the clock as well.

_Reid groggily opened his eyes, letting out a groan like grumble as he turned over in his wonderfully comfortable bed, curling up all the more beneath the sheets. He had every intention of merely going back to sleep though was jolted from that notion when there was a rather strange noise from a direction he couldn't quite place right away. Maybe a bug or…?_

_And there it was again._

_Deciding that the noise must have been what had awoken him initially, a frown slowly made its way across Reid's lips as the young doctor sat up in bed, gaze first flickering to his phone that resided on the side table but it remained silent and motionless. He then glanced at the clock, groaning loudly at the time. _

_2:14._

_What in the world could it have possibly been?_

_When the noise came again, Reid was finally able to locate the source: his window, but no, there wasn't anyone trying to break in or anything like that. Instead there was something hitting the glass. A rock if Reid was not mistaken. _

_A fucking rock. At 2:14 in the morning._

_Why were there rocks hitting his window with almost half minute intervals?_

_Reid kicked off his blankets and moved to a stand, arriving at the window just as another rock collided with it. As he opened said window and poked his head out to peer at the ground below, Reid was completely baffled with the sight that greeted him. Derek Morgan stood on his lawn, a broad smile on his face, a faint pile of small peddles in hand._

"_Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan greeted into the night as if this were the most natural thing in the world. _

"_Morgan… why are you pelting my window with rocks at two in the morning?" Even if he had been fully awake, Reid severely doubted that he would have been able to piece this all together._

_Morgan simply offered a shrug. "Tossing rocks, Reid, _tossing_. I was hardly pelting."_

_There was a moment of silence in which Reid attempted to comprehend just what the older male had said. "I consider it pelting if it's at two in the morning. Haven't you ever heard of just knocking? Or calling?"_

_Another shrug. "This seemed like a better way." _

"_To who? Certainly not my window!"_

"_Phft, haven't you seen any old movie about high school kids?"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Reid exclaimed exasperated as he rubbed at his eyes._

"_Well there's always someone who tossing rocks at someone else's window."_

"… _Again, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Well you never got the whole high school experience so I figured it was my duty to make sure you had it now," Morgan replied in a very matter of fact manner._

"_Why now? I don't—"_

_But Morgan didn't give Reid a chance to finish, instead interjecting, "Come on Reid. Sneak out with me. Do something crazy."_

_And Reid merely stared at Morgan as if he had grown an extra head. "Sneak out? Morgan, I'm a fully grown man that lives by myself, why would I have to sneak out?"_

"_So then you'll go?"_

"_Go where?" and Morgan simply gestured to the motorcycle parked only a few feet away._

"_Oh no."_

"_Oh yes. Get dressed and come down or I'll climb up the gutter." It wasn't an empty threat; Reid knew Morgan well enough to know that he was being entirely serious._

_As a last feeble attempt, Reid tried, "Morgan we have to be at work in less than six hours." But when Morgan still showed absolutely no sign of budging, Reid sighed and grumbled, "Alright, alright. Give me a moment."_

"_Alright, but you have to climb down."_

"_What?" Reid practically shrieked. "Climb down? I'm on the second story—"_

"_And we're sneaking out."_

"_I live by myself! There's no one to sneak from!"_

"_Doesn't matter. We're sneaking out. Don't worry; if you fall Pretty Boy, I promise to catch you."_

_Needless to say, Reid was more than just a little miserable about the whole situation but there was that terribly charming smile that Reid always had a problem resisting, and Reid found the last of his resolve completely fade away._

"_Alright," he finally conceded with a sigh before turning and moving back into his room to get dressed. As if the motorcycle by itself wouldn't have been bad enough._

So really, it was understandable as to why when Reid was hit in the back of the head with a ball of paper whilst sitting at his desk, minding his own business, doing his own paperwork the doctor didn't even so much as glance up. He ignored the whole situation entirely, at least until he heard an obnoxious and less than subtle, "Pss," coming from Morgan's desk. When Reid didn't even spare an upwards glance, another 'psss' was issued though this time louder. This process continued until another wad of paper was tossed at Reid, finally invoking a reaction.

"What?" he almost growled as he turned around partially in his chair to face Morgan.

"Did you read my note?" Morgan in turn practically whispered though as to why Morgan was whispering, Reid hadn't the faintest idea.

"What note?" and Reid glanced downwards when Morgan gestured towards the two pieces of paper he had tossed at him.

With a defeated sigh, knowing that he wouldn't get any work done until he indulged this playful side of Morgan, Reid reached down and picked up one of the crumpled balls only to receive an insistent, "No, not that one. That one's just a wad of paper to get your attention. The _other_ one."

As Reid picked up the one Morgan had directed him to and smoothed it out, he was only half surprised at what it said.

_Will you go out with me? Please check and pass back._

And there, beneath those words were the words 'yes' and 'no' with little boxes beside them.

Reid was only half surprised because honestly, what other way would Morgan ask him out? With a sigh, Reid hurried put a check in the yes box before passing the note back to the older male.

And the smile he received was enough to make it worth it.

Hurriedly, Morgan scribbled something down before tossing the note back at him because apparently this was better than talking.

_Tonight at ten. I'll pick you up. We'll sneak out again._


	2. Kid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Criminal Minds related.  
><strong>

**Title:** Kid

**Rating: PG13****  
><strong>

**Warnings: **Slash, mentions of Carl, lacking of fluff.

* * *

><p>There were times when, as he looked at Spencer Reid, Derek lost all hope.<p>

Spencer was everything. Everything that Derek could never be.

Spencer was brilliant, words didn't even begin to skim the surface of the other's level of intelligence. He was brave, kind, entirely selfless – perfection wrapped up into a sweater vest clad, lanky, socially awkward kid.

And he _was_ a kid – a kid in a manner that Derek couldn't even begin to explain.

It wasn't just the way that Reid spun around in his chair over and over until Derek was dizzy just from watching him. It wasn't just Reid's big doe eyes. It wasn't just the ridiculous amounts of sugar the other digested. It wasn't something tangible, something that Derek could put his finger on. It was just something wholly Spencer.

Maybe it was the way that Reid could have had the life he did and still manage to be genuinely happy, with minimal amount of resentment? Maybe it was the way that Reid was so eager to give everyone around him the benefit of the doubt, so willing to believe that everyone was good?

Maybe it was the way that Reid could still truly smile despite all the horrible things forever stamped into his eidetic memory.

"You okay, Morgan?" Reid asked softly, tilting his head to observe the male seated next to him.

Derek glanced over towards the younger male and flashed him a smile. "Perfect," he replied easily though Reid's brow was still wrinkled ever so slightly, as if he didn't quite believe him. Determined to not make Reid worry, Derek added, "I was just thinking… If Darth Vadar was really all that and a bag of chips with the Force, why couldn't he sense that Leia was his kid too? I mean, he knew with Luke."

And it seemed like just the right thing to say because Reid gave him a momentarily baffled look, as if to say, _Really? How could you not know that?_ before launching into the explanation, "Actually, Vadar's abilities with the Force really had nothing to do with him knowing Luke was his son. It was—"

And Derek knew that that topic would keep Reid busy for the rest of the car ride.

Maybe it was Spencer's wonder of the world that made him such a kid.

But as Spencer sat there, animatedly explaining all the known abilities that the Force provided to Jedi and Sith alike, hand gestures that would generally accompany said moves and all, Derek couldn't help but smile and think about just how beautiful Spencer was. About how he wished that this moment would last forever because there was nothing in the world that Derek wanted more than to just be with Spencer until the world ended.

To be with his Pretty Boy.

_Boy. Kid_, his mind echoed, and not for the first time, Derek winced, feeling sick to his stomach.

And as Spencer continued to talk, Derek couldn't help but mentally count the age difference between the two of them and he didn't like that number, not in the least. It made him feel dirty to even consider Reid as anything more than a platonic friend. It made him feel like he would corrupt Spencer, take away the childhood innocence that Derek loved so much.

It made him feel like Carl.

It made him remember things that Derek direly wished he could forget.

_This will feel good Derek, I promise._

Derek's hands clenched the steering wheel tighter.

_Trust me Derek. It'll be okay._

Derek swallowed and chanced a glance towards Spencer.

He knew that Spencer felt the same as he did. He would have been a piss poor profiler if he had somehow managed to miss that much. He knew that right at that moment, he could reach over and take a hold of Spencer's hand and the younger male would offer absolutely no protest. He knew that if anything, Reid would be happy.

Slowly Derek rested his hand on the center console, only inches away from where Reid's hand rested.

_He_ could make Reid happy. He wanted to make Reid happy. More than anything. And if _he_ was what made Reid happy, why shouldn't he?

And Derek knew that if he told Spencer that he could trust him, Spencer would, without question, without even the faintest hint of hesitance.

Because that was just how Reid was.

He wouldn't need to repeat Carl's words to gain control. Reid would give it freely. Blindly.

He wouldn't need to offer assurances. Reid wouldn't care.

The lewd things that Derek wanted from the male next to him… it was revolting. Vile. Derek was almost tempted to ask Reid for as many synonyms for disgusting as he could think of so that Derek knew just how nauseating what he was considering really was.

That he'd even consider doing something like that, that he'd ever consider acting upon his urges? He really was no better than Carl. Was this really what Carl had done? Turned him into a clone of himself to continue the cycle of abuse?

Hadn't he sworn to himself after Hankel that he would never allow something to happen to Reid ever again? That he would protect with no regard for the who or what or even why? And here Reid was… needing protection from Derek. Needing someone to save him from Derek and what Derek would do.

He would corrupt Reid.

It didn't matter if Reid wanted it; Reid was too innocent to actually know what he was getting himself into. Too innocent to understand.

Just like he had been.

Reid was a child. Children needed adults to tell them no.

As Derek felt fingers lightly ghost against his hand, he was jerked from his thoughts, gaze immediately leaving the road in favor to look at where his hand rested on the center console. Reid's hand was dangerously close. Too close to be a mistake, even if Reid was now looking out the window and acting as though he had done absolutely nothing.

Slowly, Derek pulled his hand back, returning it to the steering wheel, and for a moment he thought he saw pain flash across the younger male's face as he watched the action in the reflection of the glass. For a moment, Derek wanted to apologize, wanted to tell Spencer just how much he loved the younger male, but he couldn't. He had to protect Spencer. He didn't want to be Carl.

And so he couldn't take Spencer's hand.

Letting the moment pass entirely, Derek turned his attention back to the road.


	3. Just This Once

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Criminal Minds related.  
><strong>

**Title:** Just This Once

**Rating: R****  
><strong>

**Warnings: **Slash, sex, lacking of fluff

**Prompt: **For Criminal Minds Kink Meme IV on LJ:

_Morgan/Reid- Angst. First and only time. Unrequited love._

_Morgan says this would be a one-time thing...so Reid promises himself he will make the most of this gift. He maps out his body, to memory, and vows never to forget the sounds the older man makes, when his fingers dance across his skin._

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to respond to any of them. Unfortunately I never seem to have as much time as I would like. But I promise that I read everything and each and every comment means the world to me. Thank you so much.

* * *

><p>"Just this once, Pretty Boy, just this once," Morgan whispered for the third time that evening, his thick fingers entangled within Spencer's brown locks. The darker male hissed in pleasure, pulling the younger male closer as his hips bucked, murmurs of, "God yes," following suit; "that's it... god, so good. Come on Pretty Boy, just a little bit more—"<p>

And for the third time that evening, Spencer said nothing. How could he?

He didn't want to remember that this wasn't for forever. He wanted to pretend that Morgan was his.

So he didn't protest as Morgan guided his mouth further down on his length, enjoying the moans of delight that escaped the older male, the incoherent coos of encouragement. Pleas for more, groans that he was close, so very close.

Spencer closed his eyes, savoring Morgan's rich voice that changed octaves as he continued to suck and lap, as he flicked his tongue across the oh-so-sensitive spots he was learning all about. He allowed the words to float across his mind, repeating and overlapping one and another again and again, past mixing together with present, to be imprinted in his mind, knowing that this would never again happen so these words would have to last him for forever.

His fingers roamed across the expanse of the older male's skin, dancing in a rhythm that only made sense to Spencer. He mapped the flesh, he plotted the points that made Morgan moan and the nerves that made Morgan buck, the sensitive areas that made Morgan hiss and grip his hair all the more tightly, the encouraging strokes that made Morgan swear and slur together sentences containing lewd promises.

Morgan was beautiful.

His smell, his flesh, everything.

And Spencer swore to himself that he would never forget any part of it as Morgan once again murmured, "Just this once," as if he felt the need to remind Spencer again and again. As if Spencer hadn't heard him before. As if Spencer would forget.

But Spencer could feel Morgan's balls tighten ever so slightly, the other's form trembling beneath his touch. Morgan was close, so close, but Spencer couldn't let the other cum, couldn't let this be over so quickly.

When he pulled off of Morgan's length, the older profiler let out a hiss of displeasure mixed with annoyance. Dark eyes snapped open to stare at the genius, Morgan growling a warning, "Pretty Boy."

Spencer merely smirked because he knew that the second he showed Morgan his true longing, that he didn't want this to just be a one time sexual encounter, Morgan would leave. Morgan would call it off because Morgan couldn't handle something like that. So Spencer had to pretend that he was alright with the premise that this would never happen again because he was being given a gift and he intended to savor every last moment of it.

So he smirked, eyes sliding into a half lidded state as he slowly crawled up, placing slow, deliberate licks and nips to the expanse of Morgan's beautiful flesh, to the spots he had already become so familiar with, to the well developed muscles that made Spencer's mouth water. He wanted to kiss the flesh, but kissing was too personal, too intimate for just once.

"We're just getting started Morgan," he practically purred, pulling away least he give into his desire to find out what it was like to kiss Derek Morgan, to kiss any part of Derek Morgan. "There is so much more I plan to do to you. Don't leave me disappointed."

And his taunts received a moan and a challenging growl all mixed together. Chills rolled down Spencer's spine as Morgan suddenly grabbed him by the hips and forced him back against the bed, the darker male straddling with Spencer with a smirk of his own. "Disappointed, huh?" he asked in a sultry voice, Morgan mirroring his own words with rolls of the hips, pushing their erections together in a manner that left Spencer breathless and whimpering for more as he fisted the sheets beneath him.

"So just what are you planning on doing Pretty Boy?" Morgan drew, continuing the movement as Spencer arched and gasped, bucking upwards, desperate for more contact. "Because from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look like you're in much of a position to be doing anything."

And Spencer hated that Morgan was right because he wouldn't last long and he wanted so much more.

Spencer forced his eyes open because he didn't want to, because he _couldn't_ miss a moment of this. The way Morgan looked on top of him, the unfamiliar weight pressing against him that just felt so _right_ –

He choked back a cry as he felt the other's large hand coil around his aching length. He'd remember even the thick calluses on Morgan's hands, the rough edges that almost hurt against his sensitive flesh.

As his gaze flickered down to where Morgan's free hand gripped his hip to hold him down against the bed, he'd remember the stark and beautiful contrast between their skin.

"Not so cocky now," Morgan taunted as Spencer arched from the bed, and in Morgan's tone Spencer heard this for what it was: a game. Just a simple game to Morgan. A simple release. Nothing more.

And it hurt so much.

But how could he care when Morgan was fisting his dick, leaning over him and cooing, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move tomorrow."

Spencer licked his lips, staring up at the oh-so smug profiler before slowly nodding. "Please, Derek," he gasped, needing to feel what it was like, needing to know what he was never going to have again.

But Morgan arched a brow, a look of warning crossing his face, telling Spencer that he was dangerously close to ending this encounter. "Morgan," the older male corrected none too gently, and Spencer winced because he instantly understood his mistake.

First names were reserved for lovers.

And they weren't.

"Morgan," Spencer murmured in acknowledgement, a silent, _it won't happen again_, a silent plea for Morgan to not leave.

Morgan seemed unsure for a moment before that smirk returned and he replied, "Just this once, Pretty Boy."


End file.
